Angel Red
Visual Description Hair: '''Short, stylized, somewhat spiky strawberry blonde hair with a "Hetalia-like curl" on the right side of his head. '''Eyes: '''Hot pink to light pink gradiation '''Color Scheme: Red, Pink, Gold, Silver, Blue. Neck Wear: '''Sky Scarf '''Top: '''Red jacket with a stand-up collar; has pink trim and a pink breast pocket (it looks like Daisuke's jacket but more extravagant). '''Arm Wear/Nails: Two wine red "miku-like" sleeves that have pink trim. Dark to light blue gradiation coloured nails Trousers: '''Red trousers and a 3 in 1 belt chain. '''Footwear: '''Red knee high boots with pink trim and pink bases. '''Headphones: '''One in ear head piece for the left ear with a Pomegranate shaped motif on the in ear bit; microphone built in. '''Birth Marks/Other Stuff: '''Pomegranate shaped birthmark on his lower back. '''Nationality: Spanish/Italian/Japanese Voicebank Download All of my UTAUloids have now been deemed Deceased and will not be given out as voicebanks anymore. I will no longer be providing my voicebanks to anyone now and I will kindly ask that anyone with ownership of these voices keep the banks to yourself, regardless if people ask. That being said, if you still own said voicebank, you are free you use them in any songs you'd like in accordance with the Terms of Use below. Thank you very much, being in the UTAU community has been a fun ride but, I'm now using these characters of mine as novel/manga characters so, I bid you farewell~! ^_^ 'Terms of Use:' 1) Do NOT claim Angello's voicebank as your own. 2) Please don't use his voicebank commercially. 3) Please don't use his likeness commercially. 4) Don't redistrubute, edit or create Fanloids of his voicebank in any way, shape, or form. ''' '''5) Draw as much fanart of him as you want but when using him in "more adult stuff", please follow the rules I have left in his "readme" file on UTAU. NO R18 CONTENT IS ALLOWED TO BE MADE WITH THIS CHARACTER OR HIS VOICE. 6) You don't have to ask me to use him for a song. Please let me see the outcome though! X3 7) NO MAKING HIM SING SONGS LIKE "GIGANTIC OTN" OR "POMP AND CIRCUMSTANCE"!!! DX ''(I'll allow it if it's an April Fools Joke, NOTHING MORE! ^_^)'' 8) Please don't make him sing or say anything rude or offensive directed at anyone; though I doubt anyone will...'' (this includes religions, races, genders, sexualities, etc.)'' 9) Please don't RolePlay him, at any point in time. 10) Please do NOT change his physical appearance or hairstyle, ever. Please don't change his clothing unless it is to suit a certain song. (BTW! When you're drawing Angello, you CAN neglect to draw his wings; just... *ALWAYS DRAW HIS AHOGE AND HIS HALO..!!* ( *^*)/ otherwisehejustlookslikeagrownupNagisa..!! AND in accordance with the lore of the backstories and world I have for my characters, if an angel's halo is not visable or there anymore, it means that the angel IS DEAD...) 11) When uploading anything with Angello(Angel) in it, Please don't forget to tag the upload with "Angel Red" and "Angello Revesos". Category:Made in Britain Category:Italian Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male voicers Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Male Soprano Voicebank Category:Sopranist Voicebank Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Project-KASSYD:TEARSZ Category:Hiragana Alias Category:CV Category:LGBT Category:Bissexual UTAU Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Deredere Category:Dere Types Category:Voicebanks with Big Al Syndrome Category:UTAUloids released in 2014 Category:Private UTAUloids Category:Deceased UTAUloids Category:Deceased Category:Discontinued voicebanks